


Bellas, Down Under

by CodytheNerd13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodytheNerd13/pseuds/CodytheNerd13
Summary: The Bellas take a trip to Australia over Winter break





	Bellas, Down Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_so_average_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy your Pitchmas present :)

Bechloe XMas Fan fic  
(Due to the writer living in Adelaide this fic will actually take place in Adelaide despite Fat Amy being from Tasmania)

The Bellas had a very long flight to Tasmania Australia.  
Via Sydney Australia.  
There all exhausted.  
They decide to get McDonalds at the Airpot because it's familiar.

'Welcome to my hometown Ladies' says Fat Amy.  
The Bella's are instantly perked off and excited.  
Fat Amy announces that they will spend a week in Tasmania looking around before heading to Adelaide.  
The Bellas excitedly talk amongst themselves.

The Bella's have just stepped off the Plane into Adelaide.  
Due to it being Janurary it's extremly hot at 40 degrees celsius.

The Bella's despite being in singlets and shorts and thongs are sweating and hot.  
So they go check into there air conditioned hotel.  
They go to there rooms.  
Beca and Chloe share a room as do Stacey and Aubrey.

They all reconvien in the hotel resteruant at 6PM  
Freshly showered and dressed. They are very glad for the air conditoning that the hotel is blasting.  
They all decide to order alcohol with there Dinner as the legal drinking age in Australia is 18.  
The conversation is flowing as are the drinks.  
Finally after a couple of hours they go back to there rooms and sleep.

The next day they meet in the lobby at 9AM  
Amy has told them there going to the Zoo.  
So the Bellas dressed accordingly.  
Off they set in the Cars they hired for the week.

The Zoo was eventful for sure.  
They had gotten into a water fight in the food court and got some dirty looks from people.  
They decided to leave after that. They decided that since they were already wet that they would go swimming.  
Luckily they had worn there bathers under there clothes.

Beca and Chloe had decided to go to the deep end to have a private conversation.  
'So, Becs how are you enjoying Australia?' Asked Chloe  
'It's very beautiful but hot.' Replied Beca.  
'Just think, we can spend all our time in the pool and after this we can go to that Spa I saw and get massages' Said Chloe.  
'Massages?' Said Beca. 'That sounds lovely'.  
Just then a few of the Bella's tummies growled. They realized it was 5PM.  
They decided to grab Dinner and make a group trip to the Spa tomorrow.

Back in Stacey's and Aubrey's room after Dinner everyone was in the jacuzzi.  
The Women ad ordered Champange via room service. Amy's parents were very rich due to being a Surgeon and lawyer.  
So they had offered to foot the bill for the whole holiday.  
The Bella's were certainly taking advantage of it even if they felt guilty.  
When it hit 10PM the Bella's all went back to there own rooms.

Beca and Chloe both decided to check out what was on TV.  
But wound up settling for a Harry Potter marathon instead as they didn't have to be awake till 11AM.  
They got through the first two before Beca fell asleep.  
Chloe wasn't far behind.  
At 11:30AM they woke up to Fat Amy banging on there door.  
She wanted to leave for lunch before going to the Spa.

The Bella's had reservations for lunch.  
'So ladies, what do we think of Australia so far? Will we return?'  
The Bella's all agreed they want to retun when they had the time and funds, as it was the year before graduation.  
They sadly had to return home in a few days and wanted to make the most of there time here.

After several Spa treatments they decided to go to Fat Amy's room since it was the biggest and have a party.  
There was some drunken tales told.  
Beca spun Chloe during spin the bottle. The two shared a very passionate kiss that awakened some feelings.  
The Bella's all cheered and said it was about time.  
When they broke apart for air they finally noticed the cheering.  
'Wow' They said in sync. The Bella's all agreed.  
Then made comments about needing showers after that.

Once everyone had returned to there rooms Beca and Chloe sat on the couch and talked it out.  
'So, the kiss was pretty instense, wasn't it?' Asked Chloe  
'Yeah' Said Beca. 'I didn't know it could be that intense'  
'Well that's a good thing right'? Asked Chloe  
Beca agreed and suggested they try again and see if it's still that intense.

It was so much more intense now that they were alone.  
Because the Bella's rooms were right next to each other and they could hear the loud noises they were making they got some positive Facebook messages.  
Beca started blushing but continued kissing Chloe.

The next day over breakfast they got grilled and teased over it.  
Everyone was very supportive though.  
Unfortunately they had to go home the next day.  
So they all separted and went off in pairs to explore and do some shopping.

Rundle Mall was fun.  
But there favourite part was back when they were in the room for a heated make out session.  
Then it was time to pack. Chloe helped beca pack. They were done within an hour and decided to go down for food and drinks with the Bella's.

The flights home was intersting. They watched the rest of the Harry Potter movies and slept.  
Once back at the house the Bella's asked them what they were going to do now?.  
They decided to try out a relantionship.

Come graduation they were still together.  
To no ones surprise so was Stacey and Aubrey.  
The two couples moved to New York together.


End file.
